Yugioh: New Beginings
by Numbershooter
Summary: Have you ever wonder about the cards that no buddy ever use and just use leave them behind for ether they decided to never use that card ever due to whatever reason that they do not get used ever.Well here is a story about them and let me just say this. They want revenge
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the start of it and yes it is short and everything. There will be duels in this and everything. in this story the bold cards are cards created by me (or someone else) and gave me permission to use. Now the disclamer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT YUGIOH AND YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

Prolouge

In a dark room with only a single window that is letting in a beam of moonlight to show that there is a pile of cards covered in dust. only a few cards can be seen on it like aitsu, and galaxy serpent. Then out of nowhere a voice was heard saying"Why did they left us". After that there was another voice that said"They left us because we are weak" while there was a scene of a girl throwing galaxy serpent into a big pile of cards. as the card landed into the pile a little boy seem to fade into sight and through another card which was reviled to be aitsu. then one by one the figure of boys and girls began to fade in and they one by one through a card into a a little bit it was back at the pile of cards being shown in the moon light"Why have they left us here."a blackish liquid began to rise through the pile but it did nothing to the cards"Just because we are not that strong or useful"the blackish liquid continued to get higher up the pile but did not left the cards or anything."They do not think we are of any use at all."the blackish liquid reached the top of the pile."We will show them how powerful we are!"the blackish liquid began to rise up and began to look like an outline of a dude.

* * *

In a totally different room probably in a completely different house was a young boy that by the looks of it was about 16 or 17 with blonde hair asleep. he was Nazu Yukia. Then it began to change to Nazu walking down an empty street filled only with tons of cards scatted he got to school there was still no one in sight but in every class room there was tons of cards from in front of the lockers to scattered on the chairs as the bell began to ring Nazu was back in his bed wide awake with the sound of alarm clock. "That was really strange"

* * *

**Thanks you for reading and yes i am going to accept O.c and they can have cards that you have created and here is how it should be.**

**Name**

**personality**

**age**

**appearance**

**deck they use**


	2. Seeing stars

**Hey here is the first chapter of this story. last chapter i forgot to inform you how Nazu looked beside his hair. well let hope you guys like it and please read enjoy and also this will have the first duel of this series but not in between Nazu and someone else that is for the next chapteror iy might not depends on everything. and please I know the grammer is not really good i still need a beta, that is until I get better at you want it just post me a link and i took this down for a small edit**

* * *

Welcome

The bell rang as Nazu Yukia got up out of his desk and and grab his backpack that was red with black and white spider web design on it. Sticking out of the left side of it was his duel disk. It was a light blue one with the red card slots. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an unzipped gray jacket over it. He also was wearing a pair of black blue jeans. Now back to the story. Nazu sling his backpack over left shoulder and began to leave when his best friend, Tusa Kisha(He is a guy that had a silver hair that was styled to look like one a biker from an 80's movie. He wear back to his friends a blue jean jacket zipped up the front and the collar up was turned up and wears black leather always had a tooth pick in his mouth.) called out to him and said"Hey, how about later today we dual at the park. Ok."

"Sure but I do not see why not right now"Nazu said back to his friend.

"It is because I left my dual disk at my house" Tusa said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on. You would forget your own head if it was not attach to your head"Nazu said back to his forgetful friend as they went out of the class room when Nazu said"hey where is your backpack."

"Uh I think it is in class"Tusa said as he made a quick u-turn back to the class room.

* * *

Later that day at the duel park in town there was tons of people there people just watching duels or people dueling. Nazu entered the Virtual Reality Zone (It is like the AR system in Zexal but like a glass house so D-gazers are no longer needed beside for phones only) and looked around to see who was dueling with what type of decks. He saw a duel just getting started not that long ago due to both players still have all there life points in between a comet deck user named Jake and an oracle deck user name Rachel. On the field was **Comet Loneos(level 4/light/rock/1700 atk/400 def)** which looks like a guy with blue hair that looks like it is gelled back inside of a large rock and holding a sword, a face up **Solar Wind** and a face down card on the comet user side of the field. On the other side of the field there was **Oracle Pythia(level 4/light/spellcaster/1500 atk/2000** **def)**,a woman wearing a white toga with a white belt round her waist while her hands was on her head. Rachel said"I activate Pythia's effect to reveal the top five cards and for each monster revealed she gets the 100 attack points for each one of them until the end of your end phase." As she was saying this Pythia moved her hand in front of her and revealed honest, **Comet Halley**, mirror force, bottemless trap hole and **Comet Faya **"that is a total of 3 monsters so Pythia gain 300 attack points"**  
**

Oracle Pythia(1500 atk → 1800 atk)

"Oh and I get to choose the order in which they are placed back in so the 2 comets up top followed by bottemless trap hole honest and lastly mirror force."The cards was sent back into the deck in that order."Ok now Pythia attack Lenoes"

Jake (4000 lp→ 3900 lp)

"I activate **Shooting Star**. Since you destroyed a comet monster in battle I get to summon one comet monster from my deck and I choose **Comet Faya****(level 4/light/rock/1500 atk/1400 def)** and then my deck is shuffled"The comet user said as a giant rock appeared on his field with a females head that has long blue hair and arms that reached out of the sides that looked like they were a little to small to do any good.

"It is still my turn. I place one card face down and end my turn"the oracle user said as her face down appeared right behind the oracle.

"Ok then it is my turn. Draw"Jake said as he drew his card and looked at it."During my standby phase Faya can destroy one face down spell or trap card and depending on if it is a spell or trap her attack points ether rise or fall by 500." The card flipped face up revealing it was a Mirror force. "Ok since it is a trap Faya lose attack points"

Comet Faya(1500→ 1000)

"Since the attack of a comet monster changed solar winds deals you that much in damage"Jake said as faya ran up to Rachel and around her causing her life points to drop.

Rachel(4000 lp → 3500 lp)

"But due to that I can not attack with it this turn so I set one card and end my turn."Jake said as the card appeared face down on the field.

Oracle Pythia(1800→ 1500)

Comet Faya(1000→ 1500)

"My turn. I draw"Rachel said drawing it the top card."I will use Pythia effect again"This time the cards revealed was **C****om****et Gale**, **Comet Comas Sola, **Mystical Space Typhoon, Solar Winds and Honest"So she gain 300 more again"

Oracle Pythia(1500 → 1800)

"And now I summon **Oracle Dorono(light/spellcaster/1600 atk/1300 def).**"A girl wearing a light yellow robe with a golden belt appeared on the field next to Pythia"Now I will use her effect to guess your top three cards and if they are correct I get to destroy one card for each one I get correct so I say Comet Gale, Comet Comas Sola and Mystical Space Typhoon"The top three cards was in the exact order the oracle user said they were."Say so long to your monster ,Solar wind and your face down"Rachel said as the face down was revealed to be Dimensional Prison followed by the monster and the 2 cards becoming dust"Now both of my monsters will attack you directly"both of the oracle focus sending mystical wave at the comet user

comet user(3900 lp→ 2100 lp→ 600 lp)

"next I will overlay my two monsters to xyz summon **The Oracles of Fate(rank 4/light/spellcaster/2000 atk/2000 def)**" Rachel said as both of the oracles on the field turned yellow and floated up into a galaxy portal that opened and three old women with only one eye in between them as the other two only has one empty eye socket as two yellow orbs began to float around them"Now I will use her effect by removing one overlay unit from her I can look through the top five cards of your deck and choose one to add to your I can look through your hand and send one card from your hand to your I can choose one of your cards in your graveyard and return it to your deck."Just then a yellow overlay unit got out of orbit and wet into the eyeball and it began to glow. The top five cards from earlier was revealed to be Comet Gale, Comet Comas Sola, Mystical Space Typhoon, Solar Winds and Honest just like before."First I choose to add Honest to your hand."Just the the card was removed from the deck and added itself to Jake's hand. The eyeball began to float out of the first one's eye socket and into the second one's as there hand began to be revealed to be Honest, Comet Halley, Comet Faya and Solar Winds"I choose to send Honest to your graveyard"The card that was just added to his hand was sent right into his graveyard. "And lastly I will return faya from your graveyard to your deck." The eyeball left the second sisters eye socket and into the third ones as the monster ejected itself from his grave before adding itself back into the deck."I will end my turn there. Your go."

"Ok. My turn. Draw" Jake said as he drew his card from his deck.

Just then back from behind Nazu some one said"Hey, there you are"

Nazu looked behind him to see Tusa standing behind him with his duel disk on his wrist "Hey, what took you so long getting here. Do not tell me. You forgot the way here?"

"Actually, Yes I did" Tusa aid rubbing the back of his head again.

They then turned to see the end of the duel in front of them,

'I first set one card face down," Jake said as the card appeared on the field all by itself "followed by normal summoning **Comet Halley****(Light/rock/1600 atk/ 1000** **def)**" A small girl with long silver hair appeared on the field with a rock around her body,and a small kniife in her left hand. "Upon summon I can destroy one face down spell or trap card on the field to summon another comet monster from my graveyard so I will destroy my own face down but she lose 600."

Comet Halley(1600→ 1000)

The little girl then turned around and threw her knife at the card that was just set as it flipped face up to show that it was another solar wind card."Now say hi back to Comet Leneos," The dust from the card being destroyed began to swirl around and became Comet Leneos(light/rock/1700 atk/400 def) "Now I will overlay my 2 level 4 comet monsters to xyz summon **Comet Lord Chateaux(rank 4/Light/Rock/2500 atk/2400 def)**" the two humen in the rocks turned white and flew into a galaxy portal and came out was a giant rock with rock arms and legs. the center of the body had a human face in its head was a saphire sticking out of it. all around the body had a strange blue glow to it.

"Now Chateaux will attack your Oracles" Jake said as the giant rock began to run towards the three old ladies and crushed them.

oracle user(3500 lp→ 3000 lp)

"Oh and if he destroys a monster he can detatch one overlay unit to deal you damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster" the comet user said as Chateaux grabbed one of his overlay unit and sent it flying towards Rachel.

Rachel(3000 lp→ 1000 lp)

* * *

**Sorry that I just ended it in the middle of the story but how else will i make sure you guys do not get board with this story to fast and a one story duel is a possibility but i did not feel like it plus where is the fun in here is the cards i used**

* * *

Comet Faya  
[Level 4/LIGHT/Rock-Type/1500 ATK/1400 DEF]  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: you can destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap; apply the effect, depending on the Card destroyed.  
•Spell: This card gains 500 ATK, until the End Phase.  
•Trap: This card loses 500 ATK, until the End Phase.

Comet Halley  
[Level 4/LIGHT/Rock-Type/1600 ATK/1000 DEF]  
Once per turn: You can destroy 1 face-down card you control; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Comet" monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. Then, this card loses 600 ATK.

Comet Lord – Chateaux  
[Rank 4/LIGHT/Xyz/Rock-Type/2500 ATK/2400 DEF]  
2 Level 4 "Comet" monsters  
When this card destroys an opponent's Xyz Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent's equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.

Solar Winds (I suggest for you to change its name because "Solar Wind Jammer". But its doesn't really matter, anyway.)  
[Continuous Spell Card]  
During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up "Comet" monster you control; you can inflict damage to your Opponent equal to the difference between its original ATK and current ATK. If you do, you cannot conduct you Battle Phase until your next Main Phase 2.

Shooting Star  
[Trap Card]  
If a "Comet" monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Comet" monster with the same Level as the monster from your Deck in Attack Position, but its ATK is halved and its effect is negated

_  
Oracle Pythia  
[Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster-Type/1500 ATK/2000 DEF]  
Once per turn: You can look at the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck, then return them to the top of the Deck in any order, and if you do, this card gains 100 ATK for each Monster revealed.

_  
Oracle Dorono  
[Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster-Type/1600 ATK/1300 DEF]  
Once per turn: You can declare 3 card names, then look at the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck; destroy 1 card for each card declared correctly.

The Oracles of Fate  
[Rank 4/LIGHT/Xyz/Spellcaster-Type/2000 ATK/2000 DEF]  
2 Level 4 monsterz  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then look at the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck; add 1 card to your opponent's hand, then your opponent reveals their hand; discard 1 card from your opponent's hand. If you do, you can add 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard to their Deck, and if you do, shuffle it.

* * *

**So there you go and here are some facts**

**Interesting**** fact #1:all of the comets monsters are based off of regular comets are named after periodic comets and the comet lords are based on non-periodic comets.**

**interesting fact #2:this chapter had the first part of the first duel but the main characters have not yet dueled but he will soon.**

**interesting**** fact #3:today is my birthday so to all of my readers here some cake and this is like a personal gift to you all**


	3. Friends and Rivals

**Here is the conclusion to the duel. yes it does seem to be fillerish to do this but you will be able to see that sooner or later. well onto the story.**

* * *

Yugioh-New beginnings:New friends and Old rivals

**Jakes lp:600**

**Jake field:Comet Lord Chateaux(rank 4/Light/Rock/2500 atk/2400 def)**

**Rachel lp:1000**

**Rachel field:empty**

"I will end my turn is now your turn"Jake said as he felt confident that he is about to win.

"My turn then"Rachel said drawing her card and looked at it."I set one monster face down and one more card face down and end my turn." The monster as well as a card materialized right in front of her.

"Ok then it is my "Jake said drawing his card. "Chateaux Attack her face down monster" the giant rock creature began to run towards the face down card as it was flipped face up revealing it to be** Oracle Urim(Level 4/Light/spellcaster/1500 atk/1600 def)**.A woman wearing a dark blue robe with a bronze color belt on appeared to be on guard.

"Upon her being flip face up her effect let me look at the top five cards of your deck and for each monster there you get deal 100 points of damage."Rachel said as the top five was revealed to be Comet Comas Sola, Comet Faya, Comet Leneos, Comet Halley, and Comet Faya"wow all five are monsters so you lose 500 lp"

Jake(600 lp→ 100 lp)

"Ok but during the damage calculation I discard a Comet Comas Sola to give Chateaux piercing damage"Jake said as the card left his hand and into his grave yard.

Rachel(1000 lp→ 100 lp)

"Wow look like they are even now"Tusa said as he and Nazu watched the duel right in front of them

"My turn. Draw"Rachel said drawing what was nothing but certain her last card of the duel.

"I summon **Oracle Thummim(Level 4/light/spellcaster/1500 atk/0 def)**" Just then a girl appeared onto the field that was dested in a grey robe with a silver belt around her waist."Now I will use her effect . I can look at the top card of your deck and if it is a monster, well then I can target a monster you control and weaken it by that monsters attack. But if it survives your monster will gain twice as much as it lost"Rachel explained as her monster reached out her hands in front of top card was revealed to be Comet Comas Sola who had 1100 attack points. "Look like your monster lose 1100 attack points."

Comet Lord Chateaux(2500 atk →1400 atk)

"Now Thummim will attack Chateaux for the win"Rachel said as her monster ran towards the giant rock creature and bearly touched it causing it to crumble.

Jake(100 lp→ 0 lp)

A noise was made as Jake's life points hit zero. At that time Nazu took a really good look at them. Jake was wearing a T-shirt that said 'Zoo Domino City' on it and a pair of white shorts that had black lines down the sides. he was wearing a pear of sandals and his hair was dark black that was spiked up to look like a porcupine. On the other side of the field was Rachel who had a light blue jacket with the left sleeve cut off. She was also wearing a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees. On her feet was a pair of Sapphire blue shoes. her hair light blue and hang down her face to frame it perfectly.

"That was an amazing duel"Nazu said as he walked up to them.

"Yes. It was a tough duel"Rachel said back to him.

"Uhg. It was a tough duel"Jake said walking over to him.

"So, what was that duel all about" Tusa asked

"Oh nothing much. Just Jake here said that girls are not as good at dueling than guys" Rachel said a littlw annoyed that those words came out of her mouth

"Hey, it is the truth. The only reason you won is due to dumb luck" Jake said back to her which cause a huge argument between the two of them

"Uhg when will they realize they are perfect for each other"Nazu said while not even bothering to listen to the same argument they already heard a hundred times at least

"So are you ready for our duel"Tusa asked as he got his duel disk ready.

"Ok, it sounds like a plan"Nazu said

Both of them walked a little bit away from each other before turning around and saying "DUAL!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room with a round table in it sat a group of people hidden in the shadow. One person on the table said"Kuyaku, It will be your task to go to the park and trap the souls of any one there."

"Do I have to" the person who is more than likely named Kuyaku said back to the person

"Yes in order for our goal to be achieved you do" the person said.

"Ugh, ok. I guess if I have to" Kuyaku replied.

"Ok, if that is all we can end this meeting" the person said as they all stood up and everyone began to phase through the floor

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you waiting right at the start of a duel but my freind is making the archtype for Tusa so I have to wait until I kow all of the and while talking about cards here are the cards that was new in this part of the story**

* * *

**Oracle Thummim**

**Level 4/light/spellcaster/1500 atk/0 def**

**Once per turn you can look at the top of your opponents deck. If it is a monster activate the following effect:target one monster your opponent control. The targeted monster loses attack points equal to the amount of the revealed monster until the end phase.**

* * *

**Oracle Urim **  
**Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster-Type/1500 ATK/1600 DEF**  
**FLIP: Reveal the top 5 cards of your opponents Deck; inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each monster revealed.**

* * *

**Comet Colas Sofa**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Rock-Type/1100 ATK/1000 DEF**  
**You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Comet" monster you control; this turn, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

* * *

**I like to thanks all my readers and starting next chapter I will like to announce i got a beta reader who is bankai821999 for the story. Also I got a beta reader for the card effects who is Mysterious Hero.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh New beginnings-The start of the end part 1

Sorry for taking so long to get this started i was having a little trouble with making the next new archtype to use. I have some of them but not all of them but without further ado on with the story.

* * *

**Tusa : 4000 lp**

**Tusa field: empty**

**Nazu : 4000 lp**

**Nazu field: empty**

"So who should go first old pal"Nazu as he drawed his five cards

"I do not mind going second so you can"Tusa said back to him

"Ok. My turn Draw"Nazu said drawing the first card of the duel."I summon **Warrior of Love-Samson** and he hates to be alone so here comes **Warrioress of Love-Samantha**"just as he summoned the monsters the first thing that happened was a guy that was dressed in a golden armor with a copper heart in front of it. He had a long sword in his hands. As soon as he fully appeared a horse seemed to come out of nowhere with a female in golden armor on that had a copper heart in the was wielding two swords in her hands. Then she got off the horse and it began to run off leaving the two warriors as the began to hug each other before turning towards Tusa."This turn they can not be used as xyz matterial so i just have to wait until next turn.

**Warrior of Love- Samson**

**earth/warrior/level 4/2000 atk/1800 def**

**Warrioress of Love-Samantha**

**earth/warrior/1600 atk/2000 def**

"Oh and since I control a Warrior of Love Samantha stats are swapped

Warrioress of Love-sammantha 1600 atk → 2000 atk 2000 def → 1600 def

"Next I activate **Field of Love**" Nazu said as the field began to grow flowers all over and conecting it to the border of the next duel that was happening."So all warriors I control get 100 boost for every of love monster I control."

Warrior of love-samson-2000 atk → 2200 atk

warrioress of love-samantha- 2000 atk → 2200 atk

"Lastly i set a card face down and end my turn."Nazu said as he set his card

"Not bad bro but now it is my turn and I will draw"Tusa said drawing his card"first I will use Golden sarcophagus to banish Necroface who will banish five more cards "Tusa said removing the top five cards of his deck and looked at them before banishing did the same and saw that in the cards banished was a two warriors of love and two warrioress of love as well as reinforcment of the army. "Next i will use the effect of** Summoner of the undertaker Shawma** that was banished by necroface effect. By returning it to my deck while I control no monsters I can special summon an undertaker from my hand so i choose to summon **Destroyer of the undertaker Dianom**i" Tusa said as he took out the card from his pocket followed by a female that had on rusted armor that had holes in as well as cracks.

**Destroyer of the undertaker Dianomi**

**dark/fiend/level 5/2100 atk/2000 def**

"It is to bad that she can not stay long due to her effect that during the end phase she was summoned I would have to ether banish two other undertakers or she will destroy herself. now I will use burial from a different dimension so I will send two of my banished undertakers and your reinforcement of the army to our graveyards."as he said that he placed his monster as Nazu placed his spell card into his graveyard."Now I banish Both of the** Defender of the Undertaker Shild** to summon** Summoner of the Undertakers Shawma**"Tusa said as another creature appeared onto his field this time with steel ring armor on that was rusted over and missing in places.

**Summoner of the undertakers Shawma**

**dark/fiend/tuner/level 5/600 atk/1000 def**

"Next I will tune up Dianomi with Shawma to summon** King of the Undertakers Beowulf**" Tusa said as the monsters went up and tuned into rings and stars followed by a blinding white light. when the light faded all that was left was a guy with a golden crown on his that was rusted over. on his body he had on perfect armor that was only rusted. In his hands there was an old sword that was covered in rust and the handle was in-bedded with gems.

**King of the undertakers Beowulf**

**Dark/fiend/synchro/level 10/3500 atk/3500 def**

"It is to bad that he can not attack a monster with less than 2500 attack points so I end my turn there"

"Ok my turn draw"Nazu said as he drew his card. I normal summon **Warrioress of love-Juliet** and she never to be out alone so froom my deck I get to summon **Warrior of love-Romeo**"Nazu said as the first monster was a female warrior in copper armor with a heart in the middle of it made out of silver followed by a male warrior on a horse moving to fast to be seen. the horse came to a total stop right by the new female warrior and the rider got off to be seen as a male warrior in armor made out of copper with a silver heart.

**Warrioress of Love-Juliet**

**earth/warrior/level 4/1900 atk/1700 def**

**Warrior of love-Romeo**

**earth/warrior/level 4/1800 atk/1700 def**

"And due to morof love monsters on the field they get a boost"Nazu said as the monsters attack points grew

Warrior of love-samson-2200 atk → 2400 atk

warrioress of love-samantha- 2200 atk → 2400 atk

warrior of love-romeo- 1800 atk → 2200 atk

warrioress of love-juliet-1900 atk → 2300 atk

"Oh and since I control a warrior of love monster Juliet can attack you directly"

Tusa lp: 4000 lp → 1700 lp

"not bad but now I use the effect of **Healer of the undertakers Droct **to regain the life points I lost by returning it to my deck"Tusa said as he returned the card from his pocket to his deck

Tusa lp: 1700 lp → 4000 lp

"I would not expect any different my old friend"Nazu said back to him

Meanwhile not that far in a more forest dense side of the park a guy walked out like he wish he could still be asleep in was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a dark green vest. His pants were the same color as his vest and he had a somewhat long hair(for a boy that is) that covered up his eyes.

* * *

**Warrior of Love- Samson**

**earth/warrior/level 4/2000 atk/1800 def**

**When this card is summoned(except by the effect of a "warrioress of love"monster) you can special summon a "warrioress of Love" monster from your hand or deck. During your end phase if you do not control a "warrioress of love" monster destroy this card. If you control a "warrioress of love" monster this card can not be destroyed by card card can not be used as xyz material the turn it is summoned.**

**Warrioress of Love-Samantha**

**earth/warrior/1600 atk/2000 def**

**When this card is summoned(except by the effect of a "warrior of love"monster) you can special summon a "warrior of Love" monster from your hand or deck. During your end phase if you do not control a "warrior of love" monster destroy this card. If you control a "warrior of love" monster this card original attack and defense is card can not be used as xyz material the turn it is summoned.**

**Warrioress of Love-Juliet**

**earth/warrior/level 4/1900 atk/1700 def**

**When this card is summoned(except by the effect of a "warrior of love"monster) you can special summon a "warrior of Love" monster from your hand or deck. During your end phase if you do not control a "warrior of love" monster destroy this card. If you control a "warrior of love" monster this card can attack your opponent card can not be used as xyz material the turn it is summoned.**

**Warrior of love-Romeo**

**earth/warrior/level 4/1800 atk/1700 def**

**When this card is summoned(except by the effect of a "warrioress of love"monster) you can special summon a "warrioress of Love" monster from your hand or deck. During your end phase if you do not control a "warrioress of love" monster destroy this card. If you control a "warrioress of love" monster this card can attack twice per card can not be used as xyz material the turn it is summoned.**

**Field of Love**

**Field Spell**

**All warrior monster on the field gain 100 attack for every "of love" monster on your field."of love" monsters can not be destroyed by there own effects.**

**Destroyer of the undertaker Dianomi**

**dark/fiend/level 5/2100 atk/2000 def**

**During your end phase banish two "undertaker" monsters from your graveyard or destroy this this card is destroyed by a card effect destroy one card on your opponent side of the this card is banished you could return this card to the deck to destroy one face down card on the field.**

**Summoner of the undertakers Shawma**

**dark/fiend/tuner/level 5/600 atk/1000 def**

**You can banish two "undertaker" monster from your graveyard to special summon this card from your the turn this card was special summoned from your hand you can not normal summon or set this card is banished you can return this card to your deck to special summon an"undertaker"monster from your hand.**

**Defender of the undertaker Shild**

**dark/fiend/tuner/level 4/300 atk/2200 def**

**During your end phase this card is turned into attack this card is targeted for an attack you can banish two "undertaker"monsters to change this card into defense position.**

**healer of the undertaker Droct**

**dark/fiend/level 6/2400 atk/2100 def**

**During ether players turn' you can banish two "undertaker" monsters from your graveyard , for the rest of this turn you take no battle damage. While this card is banish. If you take battle damage you can return this card to your deck to gain life point equal to the amount you took**

**King of the undertakers Beowulf**

**Dark/fiend/synchro/level 10/3500 atk/3500 def**

**1 fiend tuner+ 1 or more dark none-tuner monsters**

**This card can not attack monsters with less than 2500 attack points. after this card attack you can banish two "undertaker" monsters from your graveyard to let this card attack this card is banished you can return this card to your extra deck to return all monsters on your opponent side of the field to there deck.**

* * *

Ok there you have it. I know the undertaker being able to get out a strong card is just like another person from a different story but can be stopped by quite a bit of cards. Remember I am still accepting OCs so read and review.


End file.
